The Ritual of Love
by Yuki95
Summary: One day at work, Onodera Ritsu received a message from his superior, Takano. Just what did his boss want this time? Rated M for lots of fluffs and explicit contents. Please R&R. This is my first yaoi fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc..

The clock strikes 8 when Onodera Ritsu's phone vibrates. It was a message from his superior, Takano.

'**Come to my apartment right away**'it said.

Onodera sighed. What did his superior want now?

'**I'm still at work, Takano-san**'he answered.

One moment after, another message came.

'**It's an order!**'

Onodera sighed again before packing his things up. His superior will make things difficult if he doesn't obey him.

Onodera walked slowly back to his apartment first before going to Takano's apartment. He wondered what his supior wants from him at this time of the day. Then an idea struck him, 'Don't tell me Takano-san wants me to come to his apartment for s-sex..'

His face immediately flushed. But he quickly strike the idea off his mind. 'Maybe it's just for work. Takano-san did call me a few times to his apartment to discuss some work. Yes..that must be it..'

Onodera knock the Takano's apartment door for a few times but no one opened it.

'Did he fall asleep of something?'he thought, and turned around to go back to his apartment. Suddenly, he felt something grab his shoulder and in an instan, he was already in Takano's apartment, leaning against Takano's door. He could feel a soft and warm lip against his. Takano's tongue explored his mouth, forcing his lip to open and to return the passionate kiss.

"W-wait a minute, Takano-san."he said, breathless from Takano's kisses.

"What?"asked Takano, who is now kissing Ritsu's neck.

"Ah.."exclaimed Ritsu when he felt Takano's kisses on his neck. "Stop it..."he said while trying to catch his breath. "W-why did you call me here?"

"To have sex, what else?"he answered as if it is the most natural thing to do and Ritsu is a fool to ask that question.

Ritsu tried to push Takano away.

"Stop it.."

But as he said that, he can feel Takano's fingers between his legs. His legs gave way to his touch.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"whispered Takano near Ritsu's ear.

He continued to fondle Ritsu's 'thing' and Ritsu gasped under his touch. It didn't take him long to slip his fingers inside Ritsu's pants and in a second, Ritsu's 'thing' is under his direct fondling. He immediately got hard.

"You see how this part of you has been lusting for me?"asked Takano and immediately get down to his leg to lick it.

"A..ah...stop it Takano-san."

Takano seem to get more excited by Ritsu's moaning as he sucked Ritsu's thing more intensely.

"S-stop it Takano-san, I'm gonna.."

Splurt...

Ritsu came on Takano's mouth.

"Aren't you perky today?"teased Takano and carry Ritsu to his bed.

"As a punishment for cumming on my mouth, suck me.."

"E-eeh?"

"No complaints."

Ritsu get down to his leg while Takano sit on his bed. Ritsu lowered Takano's zipper with a trembling hand, and grab a big, hard thing in his hand. He blushed even further at the sight of the thing that has entered him countless time.

He started to suck Takano, and to his surprise, he saw how excited Takano became. Takano's face flushed and occasionally, he let out sighs of pleasure. Ritsu felt happy that he can bring pleasure to Takano too and started to get intense with his sucking.

"That's enough, Onodera.."said Takano but Ritsu refused to let go. A moment later, Takano came of Ritsu's mouth.

"Hehe..now we're even!"

"Don't get to cocky."said Takano, who push Ritsu into his bed and removed his clothes.

Takano took a deep breath and start to carress Ritsu's nipple, while licking the other one. Gasps and moanings escaped Ritsu's mouth.

"Ta-Takano-san...ahh..."

Takano leave hickeys all over Ritsu's body and slowly, he went between Ritsu's legs and begin to finger his hole, while his mouth start licking Ritsu's 'thing'.

"See how excited this part is? Look, I can insert 2 of my fingers now.."

"Ta-Takano-san..don't touch it that way.."said Ritsu as Takano hit his sensitive spot. "AHHH..."he exclaimed as he came again.

"Oi-oi...you came already? I haven't even insert 'this' to you..but oh well, this will come in handy."said Takano and rub Ritsu's hole with his cum.

"I'm putting it in."said Takano before thrusting deep inside Ritsu. He could feel Ritsu clamping tightly against him. It feels so good, it's almost painful.

"Ahh...senpai! Senpai!"moaned Ritsu.

Takano felt even more excited when Ritsu called him 'senpai' again.

"Aghh...don't get any bigger that you already is.."complained Ritsu and he moaned again.

"Ritsu..I love you..."whispered Takano before thrusting into him again and again.

"Senpai, I cumming.."

"Wait..I'm close too. Let's cum together."

"Ahhhh!"they both exclaimed as they came together.

Takano kissed Ritsu and Ritsu returned his kiss. They continued their love making until dawn approaches.

-The next morning-

"Ugh..."Ritsu woke up first and found himself in a messy condition. His body is all sticky from his and Takano's cum. He blushed as he recalled what they did last night. Takano thrust into him so many times that he could still that something is still stuck in his hole.

Wait! He could feel something hot against his hole. As he reached out to touch it, he found Takano's 'thing' still stuck in his hole. He tried to wake up Takano but it seems like he is still sound asleep. He tried to take it out off his hole but his back is painful from last night's love making and refuse to budge. He grabbed Takano's thing and tried to pull it out of his hole when he felt Takano's finger against his 'thing'.

"My..is yesterday not enough to satisfy you, that you have to fondle me so early in the morning?"asked Takano who is suddenly awake.

"Y-you are awake Takano-san?"

"How could I be not when someone fondled me so passionately in the morning?"

"I'm not fondling you! I'm trying to get your thing out of my hole! Why didn't you take it out last night?"

"Because I want to feel you much longer. And since its still there and I can see that you are hard again, wanna go another round?"ask Takano.

Ritsu just realised that Takano was fondling his thing the entire time and it got erect again.

"No! We have to go to work."

Takano leave a hickey on Ritsu's neck and hands.

"Ta-Takano-san, what are you doing?"

"Now you can't go to work. Well, unless you want to show to all the people your love bites."said Takano with and evil grin.

"But we need to inform the office if we're not coming!"

Takano grab his cellphone from beside his bed.

"Hello"

"Kisa, Onodera and me are not coming today. We're both sick."he said and directly shut his phone.

"Hey, why did you lie to him?"protested Ritsu.

"I'm not lying. We are sick...we are lovesick."he replied.

Ritsu blushed.

"W-what? Who is in love with you?"

"But this part of you seem to love me a lot."he said as he stroke Ritsu's dripping part.

"Or would you prefer me, telling him what I'm about to do to you now?"

Ritsu's face redden but he remained silent.

"Let's begin the second round, shall we?"asked Takano and immediately begin his ritual of love..


End file.
